You Better Run
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Dark Canada 2P Canada  fic  What do you do when a twisted Mountie is on your trail? Pray that he doesn't catch you.


Laboured breaths burns your lungs, low hanging branches scratch your skin as you run through the wilderness. Your body is aching but you don't dare to stop. Gasping and panting, you continue to run, leaping over fallen trees and dashing through thick bushes, anything to make yourself as far away from that man in red. Your mind is racing as fast as your breaths.

_I have to hide! Must hide! Oh, god, please don't let him be behind me!_

Tears sting your eyes as your arms pump out in front of you as you run with wild abandon. You don't care if your tears were blinding you. Any where is better than behind you. Though, your escape attempt was short lived as your foot got caught on something, causing you to cash to the ground. You let out a cry as you landed, feeling the sting of sticks and rocks digging into your skin. Realising your loud out burst, to cover your mouth with a gasp and curled up in attempt to hide yourself. You then hear the one voice you didn't want to hear.

_"Far over the snow what are those voices?_

_They sing as they go_

_What do those voices call_

_Look out for the Mounties_

_We come... somebody hide, somebody better hide!"_

Was he... singing? Oh, god it sounds like he's getting closer. You grip your mouth tightly, trying not to make a sound.

_"On thru' the hail_

_Like a pack of angry wolves on the trail,_

_We are after you, DEAD or alive_

_We are out to get you, DEAD or alive_

_And we'll get you soon"_

A scream threatened to escape your sealed mouth as the person singing put emphases on the word 'Dead'. You begin to hyperventilate as your fear began to rise. He was too close now, you can't run. You must stay hidden and pray he doesn't find you.

_"If you're the one_

_Better run, better run away _

_Son you are done_

_Throw your gun, throw your gun away_

_Here come the Mounties to get the man they're after now."_

Your body starts to shake as you try to fight back your flowing tears. The way he was singing... it's like he was singing about you. But that's just your fear filled mind playing tricks on you... right? Though... he sounded so close... very close...

_"On thru' the hail_

_Like a pack of angry wolves on the trail,_

_We are after you, DEAD or alive_

_We are out to get you, DEAD or alive_

_And we'll get you soon_

_If you're the one_

_Better run, better run away _

_Son you are done_

_Throw your gun, throw your gun away_

_Here come the Mounties to get the man they're after now"_

Suddenly he was quiet. Too quiet. Your ears strained to hear any noise that would tell you where this guy was. But there was nothing, not even animal sounds. You squeeze your eyes, willing, wishing that he was gone, that he gave up.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to run." Those words were whispered into your ear.

Your eyes widened to find a blond man clad in a Mountie uniform crouched down beside you. A piercing scream passed through your lips as you scrambled backwards. The man before you had a unimpressed look, staring at you with his cold piercing purple eyes. You swear there was a red glint to his unnatural eyes as you stay frozen in place.

"...H-how... how did you find... me?" Those were the only words that you where able to utter in your terrified state.

He then let a grin pull tightly at his lips as he got up, taking out a Taser that was strapped to his side.

"How you say? Don't you know? We ALWAYS get our man." He said, stepping over your frozen body.

The last thing you remember before electricity flooded your body, were those cold, heartless purple eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like doing a little fiction about 2P Canada since there isn't too much about him. I feel that if it's going to be a 2P Canada, he should be a cold hearted, stubborn person, who gets easily irritated and has a dry sense of humour. The song that I used was from a old movie called Rose Marie, the song is called The Mounties. I thought it would be perfect for this story.<strong>

**2P Hetalia is the dark alternate versions of the Hetalia cast. (2nd player. Just like in video games that when you pick the same character as player 1, your character looks a little different from theirs.)  
><strong>


End file.
